Friendship
by natsu d uchiha
Summary: Naruto has always been alone all of his life, until he is approached by his classmate sasuke and is asked to create a delinquent gang with him. Will naruto finally find friends he can count on or is he just being used. Will he get the girl he loves and find a place called home or will he forever be alone. (NARUHINA) haven't decided on the other pairings, So please follow and review
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of school, naruto a young boy was getting up from bed. "dam it I'm late for my first day of high school". He adventured through the piles of dirty cloths that were on the ground and reached his closet. the blond hair grabbed his new school uniform, it was a white dress shirt with a konoha symbol on the back, a blue tie and blue pants, and dressed in the bathroom. He got ready and headed out towards his new school. He was walking when he noticed some thugs sounding him "not you guys again". The leader of the gang said "shud up were beating you up today". The so called leader ran towards the uzumaki boy, but didn't even get a chance to swing. Naruto with out taking his hands out of his pockets kicked him in the jaw, immediately knocking him out cold. Naruto looked at the other five guys and said "I'm feeling generous today, I'll fight you without my hands". Two members attacked naruto, with in a blink of an eye they were laying on the ground. The other three ran away. While running one told the other "I told you we would get our asses kicked again, we should just leave him alone". naruto acting as if nothing happened kept on walking towards school.

A boy named sasuke uchiha was walking towards his school when he noticed a blond haired kid fighting a street gang, 'hmm he's pretty good' he minded his own business and walked past the fight. he was late for school he couldn't stick around and join the fight.

Naruto got to his new school, Konoha High, he entered and noticed classes had already started . he went over to bulleting board to see which class he was in "I guess I'm in class A1". naruto walked in his new class, he noticed the teacher hadn't arrived yet. he took a seat and noticed a raven hair boy was staring at him. sasuke while looking at naruto thought 'that's the same loser I seen earlier' , his thoughts were interrupted by naruto "what the hell you staring at huh". Mostly all the girls in class were screaming at naruto at that point "leave sasuke kun alone" or "who the hell you think your talking to leave him alone". After a couple more insults from the girls, sasuke got up from his seat and said "well from the looks of it a big mouth loser". Naruto was pissed off seeing all the girls pretty attacking him because of that pretty face punk, he got up from his seat and said "ok you asked for it". the uchiha simply smirked, as soon as naruto was about to throw the first punch a man appeared from nowhere and said "class settle down". both boys took there seats and the class gave their attention towards the unknown man, who's face was covered up. naruto looked over at sasuke and said "meet me under the sakura tree after school". sasuke acted like he didn't really care, but was actually very anxious. He wanted to fight naruto to see just how strong he really was.

The teacher waited for the class to settle down and said "Hi i'm kakashi and I will be your homeroom teacher". A blond girl interrupted him by raising her hand and asking "why is your face all covered up". The white haired man while reading his book said "that's personal". He continued introducing himself while a pink haired girl asked her blond best friend "Ino how could you asked that, your so noisy". "Relax sakura it's just a question". Ino yamanaka Made a devilish smile and looked at her best friend, "anyways sakura did you noticed that your sasuke is in our class this year". A frown appeared on the hurano girl's face and responded "does it matter it's not like he's going to notice me". Ino reliezing she had just mad her friend upset looked towards her more quieter friend Hinata hyuga and said "you have to say something to this girl to make her feel better". Hinata wasn't paying attention she was instead looking at naruto, who was the only student that wasn't whispering with his friend, maybe because he doesn't have any.

Kakashi sensei, after introducing himself made the entire class introduce themselves. Naruto was sitting in his desk bored , he didn't have nobody to talk too. He knew a couple of students here like sasuke, they have been going to the same school since he can remember. He also knew kiba and shino who were always together. naruto didn't have a problem with shino but hated kiba, he was so annoying. he fought kiba a while back and beat the living crap out of him. he then noticed shikamaru who was sleeping and chouji who was sitting next to him, eating a bag of chips. he raelly never talked to them because they would always hang out with kids who would make fun of him, and then there were ino, sakura and Hinata. Which he called sasuke's fan club, Hinata never talked, but ino and sakura would always try to talk to the uchiha boy.

the rest of the class went uneventful until lunch, everyone was sitting with there friends talking. Except for naruto who was eating an instant ramen. Sasuke surprisingly approached kiba who was sitting with shino and sat down next to him. Everyone in the class was surprised sasuke never talked to anyone. The uchiha asked kiba "hey I heard you fought that loser over there" while pointing at naruto "just how good is he". Kiba smiled and said "wow is the great uchiha scared of some street punk". Sasuke didn't answer he just looked at kiba waiting for an answer. Kiba's smile disappeared and answered "honestly I never fought anyone stronger", he then whispered "I've even heard he beat up neji hyuga from second year". sasuke's body strated to tremble 'I can't believe he's that strong he even beat the hyuga". neji hyuga was known as one of the toughest fighters in all konoha high. A smile then appeared on sasukes face, he walked towards his seat and said "this is going to be fun".

School was over and naruto was impatiently waiting for his rival. sasuke arrived, looked at naruto and said "hey kid I got bet for you". Naruto while stretching said "don't call me kid and I don't want to bet, I just wana kick your ass". the raven hair boy continued, completely ignoring naruto. "If you beat me Ill give you whatever you want but if I beat you you'll become my subernate". naruto was surprised, why did sasuke want to be seen with him. he has always been popular with the girls and he was rich. While naruto on the other hand was always by himself and was broke. "fine you got a deal" naruto said while punching sasuke in the mouth. the uchiha recovered rite away and tryed to kick naruto in the ribcage but missed. naruto jumped in the air and sasuke flew at him with a right kick, but naruto blocked it. they both landed on there feet. Sasuke thought "he is good I guess I could use him". The raven hair boy punched naruto in the gut then with his left hand he punched him in the face. Naruto retaliated with a swarm of kicks, the fight when on for at least ten more minutes. Both boys were completely tired naruto said "I guess it's a tie". Sasuke smiled and said "I guess so, I gues the bets off". Naruto than thought 'I guess im going to be alone again, it would of been nice to finally have a friend'. Sasuke was walking when he felt an arm on his shoulder, he turned aourned an he seen naruto. "hey you didn't win but I guess I could still help you out" sasuke smile and said "fine follow me". naruto started walking net to him and thought do I finally have a friend

The two boys were walking together when naruto asked sasuke "so why do you need my help". The uchiha boy asked naruto "have you heard of a gang named akatsuki". the blond hair boy looked at his companion like he was stupid and responded "yea they're one of the strongest gangs in Tokyo". "Well I want to create a stronger gang and completely destroy them". Naruto stood there silent for a minute, a smile appeared on his face and said "sure I'll help you that's what friends are for".


	2. A new friendship

Naruto woke up soar from his fight from yesterday with sasuke. "ouch" was the first word that came out his mouth. he than walked towards his bathroom, looked in the mirror and noticed he looked like a mummy with all of the bandages wrapped around his body. 'damit I didn't think he was that strong, he looked like an ordinary spoiled rich boy to me". He remembered that he was suppose to meet sasuke so they could go to school together. the blond hair boy got ready and walked out his apartment , when he exited his house he noticed sasuke was sitting there, outside his apartment. The uchiha got up on his two feet and said "what took you so long". his new friend smiled from ear to ear and responded "I overslept again" while rubbing the back of his hand. the raven haired boy started walking with his hands in his pockets and told naruto "let's go we have a lot of things to do".

Naruto started walking next to him with his books in his hand, "hey sasuke if your so rich why are walking to school". sasuke while looking up at the clouds said "I enjoy it more then being cramped up in a car". The uchiha than told naruto "we need more people if we're going to stand a chance against akatsuki", he took out his right arm and started to scrath his hair "naruto who are some strong fighters you know". Naruto was trying his hardest to remember but he could only think of two people that were even close to his strength, of course not counting sasuke. "well the only two people I can think of is kiba, he's pretty strong". sasuke was surprised he didn't expect that dog boy to be strong, he thought he was just a big mouth. "ok I'll get some intel on him see if he's worth our time". The uzumaki kid then continued "and there's neji hyuga from second year when I fought him I was lucky to win against him, you could say it was my lucky day". Sasuke already knew about neji, bout doubted he would want to join a street gang. He's from an very honorable family.

Almost arriving to school, naruto saw the same punks from yesterday, but this time there was only three. It was the three that ran away. Two of them were holding a girl, one from each arm. Naruto and sasuke were about to go help her out, when a soccer ball flew straight at one of the thugs that was harassing the young girl. The impact was so hard it send him flying into two garbage cans. The other guy looked to see who threw it, but instead saw a fist heading straight to his face. A young boy with fuzzy eyebrows took a karate stance and said "leave her alone, you three should be ashamed of your selves". He then jumped in the air and kicked the last boy in the jaw, completely knocking him out. While helping the girl up he finished saying to the thugs "that is so un youthful".

At that moment naruto and sasuke thought the same thing, 'I wonder if he would stand a chance against me'. The unknown boy started running rite after he finished beating up those common thugs. uzumaki naruto tried to run after him but there was no way he would catch up, that kid was to fast. Sasuke yelled "naruto stop" naruto responded annoyed "don't you want to find out who he is". "yea but there's no need to chase him like and idiot". Naruto was pissed at sasuke's comment, he was just trying to help. the uchiha then continued "didn't you noticed he had a konoha high uniform", sasuke started walking again and said "don't worry we'll see him around school''.

Naruto and his companion arrived at school. Everyone was starring at them, all of there classmates that knew sasuke were shocke to see him actually hanging out with someone. As for naruto No body ever wanted to talk to him or better yet weren't allowed to by their parents. Most of the students didn't know why, but the uzumaki boy was looked down on by all of the grown ups. Sasuke and naruto ignoring all of the stares and whispers walked inside their school, passing by three of there classmates that were probably the most shocked of all.

Ino looked dumbfound at her friend sakura and asked her "did you just see what I've seen". Sakura with the same expression on her face responded "yea the most popular boy hanging out with the most hated student of all konoha high". Hinata stopped reading her book and looked up to see the two boys walking by. She overheard sakura's statement and got a little aggravated, Sakura was no body to judge the blond hair boy. Even though she was too timid and unsecure to respond to her friend's unjustly statement, She was still angry. So she closed her book, gathered all of her things and walked inside her school with out saying a word.

The bell rang and everyone was in their seats in class 1A, except this time naruto and sasuke were sitting in the back, by the window together. Kiba was looking over his shoulder and noticed the two boys were all covered in bandages and band aids, he turned around and looked at shino, who was also looking at the two cosplaying mummys. Kiba than whispered to shino so only he could hear "do you really think those two fought". Shino with his emotionless face responded "probably", "than why are they acting like best friends today". The aburama boy was about to respond when he heard his teacher coming in and said "now class be quite it's time to start".

Hinata was sitting in her seat, occasionally looking back at naruto 'why do I keep on thinking about him'. she looked back at him again 'maybe I should talk to him, not because I like him but everyone needs a friend'.

Classes ended and sasuke and naruto were outside the school gates waiting for that mysterious boy to walk by. "hey how do you know he's going to pass by here" naruto asked. "well this is the only exit for the school moron". That's when a very shy girl approached the two arguing boys outside the school. "hey guys wh-what's up", both naruto and sasuke looked over only to see hianta standing right next to them. naruto thought 'why is a girl talking to me', he looked over and thought 'oh yea because i'm with him'. Sasuke than thought 'Isnt that neji's cousin' a evil smirk appeared on his face 'I could use this to my advantage'.

A pink haired girl and her blond friend were surprised that hinata was actually talking to a boy. Ino bluntly asked sakura ''don't you think we should join her". sakura than answered "for what". Ino pulling sakura's hand started running towards hinata and said "because sasuke is there".

Naruto who really never talked to a girl didn't know what to say, he only smiled while scratching the back of his head. Hinata noticed his smile and blushed tremendously 'why am I so nervous is it because of his smile'. she looked at naruto 'well it is really cute', her blush turned even redder. sakura and in appeared running towards them, sasuke asked hinata "do you know them". "ah yeah there my friends", 'great I guess I have to put up with them for now'. Ino soon arrived with sakura following her and said "hi". sasuke finally had the chance to get near neji, he could use his cousin to scout him out. Sasuke than asked hinata "so what was it that you want", "oh nonothing I just wanted to say hi". the hyuga girl didn't know what else to say, she was specially nervous because naruto was there 'what else can I say think hinata think'. She than thought of a perfect idea "and I just wanted to see if you two wanted to go hang out with sakura ino and me". Ino had no idea what was going on, she was about to open her mouth when hinata elbowed her gently. So she wouldn say any thing. sasuke than said "fine we should go to your house I hear the hyuga residence is really beautiful and I always wanted to see it". Naruto was confused he thought that they were looking for that kid "he sasuke what are you doing". the uchiha than told naruto "This will be a good opportunity too visit neji loser", almost as a whisper so only he would hear. Hinata was whispering with her two friends and that's when sakura said "Ok let's go" while grabing sasuke by the hand. soon after the rest of them followed.


End file.
